Naughty
by jungjaeyong
Summary: Cerita Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang satu kamar asrama. Bagaimana? JAEYONG! NCT!
1. Chapter 1

**NAUGHTY**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam terlihat tengah berjalan di lorong sepi sebuah asmara. Tujuannya adalah sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'kepala sekolah' di pintunya. Yah dia adalah murid baru yang akan memulai tahun keduanya di asrama itu. Lee Taeyong. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terpancar diwajahnya yang menyerupai karakter anime hidup itu. Hanya satu. Datar.

Dia memang anak baru. Namun entah mengapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan ruangan yang dia cari diantara ribuan ruangan yang ada di asrama yang luas itu.

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

Taeyong mengetuk pintu itu dengan malas malasan. Sebenarnya tidak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk bersekolah disini, orangtuanya yang memaksa. Jadi apa boleh buat?

"Masuk!" suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Taeyong masuk diikuti raut muka yang telah diubahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada sinisnya, yang ia ketahui sebagai kepala sekolah di asrama itu.

"Saya Lee Taeyong." Taeyong memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hnn... merepotkan. Baiklah karena semua keperluanmu telah diurus, kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran mulai besok. Dan sekarang kau bisa menempati kamarmu. Minseok akan mengantarmu," perintahnya malas malasan. Sepertinya dia memang sedang tidak mod untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini. Entahlah mungkin memang begitu.

"Terimakasih." Taeyong membungkukkan badannya.

"Sekarang kau bisa keluar," balasnya sinis sambil membalikkan kursinya membelakangi Taeyong. Kepala sekolahnya itu kini malah sibuk tersenyum pada cermin di tangannya sambil sesekali membenarkan rambutnya.

"Permisi." Taeyong pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah lagi. Datar.

Saat membuka pintu itu seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam sudah menunggunya. Senyum ramah tak lupa menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Ekspresi wajah Taeyong mulai berubah lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya pria itu. Taeyong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Bagus kalo begitu. Ayo kuantar," ajaknya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan di depan Taeyong, Taeyong mengukutinya di belakang

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Minseok memulai pembicaraan walau pun tanpa menengok ke arah Taeyong dan terus berjalan.

"Apa?" Taeyong balik bertanya. Karena heran. Tak mengerti

"Kesan pertamamu tentang sekolah ini."

"Bagus" Taeyong menjawab.

'Bosan' Taeyong membatin pada saat bersamaan.

"Begitukah? Baguslah, semoga kau betah di sini," katanya. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya

Suasana hening kembali. Tak ada yang bicara hanya derap kaki merekalah yang terdengar menggema dilorong itu.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan. Lalu berbalik dan menatap Taeyong.

"Ini kamarmu dan err- ada sedikit info," katanya.

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya

"Ini soal teman sekamarmu," katanya ragu ragu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Tidak apa apa. Hanya saja teman sekamarmu itu agak ya- begitu." katanya masih ragu ragu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Penghuni kamar ini sebelumnya bahkan memaksa pindah ruangan karena tak tahan dengan kelakuannya." Minseok meringis, "Kau juga bisa bilang padaku jika merasa tak nyaman. Aku akan bertanya pada Heechul-shi untuk solusinya."

Mendengar itu Taeyong diam-diam tersenyum sinis. Mungkin Minseok tidak melihat karena dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. 'Menarik', pikir Taeyong 'Mungkin asrama ini tak semembosankan yang ku kira.'

"Tidak apa apa," Taeyong berkata pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Mungkin memang inilah yang dia harapkan.

Mendengar hal itu Minseok langsung menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa tahan dengannya atau tidak sebelum mencoba," lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Raut wajah Minseok seketika berubah lega mendengar pernyataan itu. Membuatnya tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Barang barangmu sudah ada didalam. Kau istirahatlah. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa bicara padaku. Sampai jumpa Taeyong!" katanya berpamitan.

"Terimakasih," balasnya.

Minseok pergi. Taeyong membuka pintu ruangan yang ada di depannya, yang juga akan menjadi kamarnya selama dia bersekolah disini. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah ruangan ini _cukup_ berantakan untuk seleranya. Tipikal kamar anak laki-laki. Warna biru langit menghiasi dinding ruangan itu. Tapi Taeyong tidak peduli. Yang ia perhatikan sekarang adalah seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang tengah tidur terlentang di salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu. Senyum sinisnya kembali keluar saat ia melihat wajah teman sekamarnya.

'Lumayan,' batinnya

Pemuda itu terbangun. Mengetahui ada yang datang. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam kearah Taeyong yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mimik wajah datar.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Teman sekamarmu yang baru," jawabnya santai. Senyuman kecilnya yang manis keluar lagi.

Jaehyun memandangi Taeyong dari atas sampai bawah. Senyuman err- seringai muncul di wajahnya yang tampan, membentuk sebuah dimple kecil di pipi. Seringaipun muncul di wajah Taeyong tapi tak terlihat karena dia sedang menunduk. Jaehyun menghampiri Taeyong. Hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

Jaehyun mengangkat dagu Taeyong dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang satunya lagi bertopang pada pintu yang tertutup. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Manik hitam bertemu dengan manik hitam lainnya. Taeyong diam saja.

"Hm, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong." jawab Taeyong datar.

"Nama yang bagus. Aku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun," gumamnya. Sesaat sebelum dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Taeyong. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang lama. Taeyong diam saja, tidak menolak dan tidak membalas, tidak juga menutup matanya. Dia hanya diam. Diam tanpa ekspresi.

Ah, jadi ini maksud Minseok sesaat sekamarnya ternyata sebrengsek ini.

Jaehyun hendak melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi tangan di lehernya menahannya malah mendorongnya agar tak berhenti. Jaehyun yang dari tadi menutup matanya. Langsung membelalakan matanya saat dirasakan bibir yang tadi diciumnya sekarang tengah melumat habis bibirnya. Jaehyun yang terbengong hanya diam melihat seseorang yang diketahuinya bernama Taeyong itu sedang melumat bibirnya dengan liar. Ia tak menyangka. Pemuda manis yang tadinya ia ia kira 'polos' dan mungkin akan meninjunya karena pelakuan tak senonohnya tadi bisa melakukan semua hal ini.

"Mm,"

Namun Jaehyun tak memikirkannya lagi. Ia juga mulai membalas ciuman panas itu

"Mmm," desahan terdengar.

Mereka saling melumat. Saling mendesah. Saling berpagutan. Saling membalas satu sama lain. Saling memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka menikmatinya. Bahkan sangat menikmatinya. Desahan-desahan terus bermunculan. Hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Karena pasokan udara yang hampir habis. Keduanya sama-sama menyeringai puas.

"Kau hebat," puji Jaehyun pada pemuda di depannya sambil berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya yang cepat.

Seringai di wajah Taeyong muncul lagi. "Terimakasih?" jawabnya datar.

Setelah napas mereka kembali normal. Mereka memulai pembicaraan

Mereka berdua sekarang tengah duduk di tepi kasur berseprei putih milik Jaehyun. Yang Jaehyun pikir mungkin malam ini akan menjadi milik mereka.

"Sudah lama aku tak melakukan itu." Taeyong hanya bergumam memulai pembicaraan. Tapi ekspresinya sungguh datar.

"Kau sudah berpengalaman rupanya." Jaehyun berkomentar dengan seringai nakal.

"Begitulah. Aku sering melakukannya dengan pacarku. Dulu."

"Dulu?" Jaehyun bertanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya. Dulu. Sebelum pacarku mati," jawab Taeyong sambil menerawang jauh. Tatapannya kosong.

"Aku turut menyesal…"

Taeyong tersenyum lemah.

"Kau berkata sudah sering berciuman seperti tadi." Taeyong mengangguk. "Maka aku yakin kau juga sudah pernah melakukan _itu_ kan?"

"Itu?"

"Sesuatu yang lebih dari yang tadi," jelas Jaehyun.

"Sex? Tentu saja."

Jaehyun cukup terkejut dengan jawaban pemuda di depannya. " _Bottom_?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Taeyong mulai mendekatkan diri ke Jaehyun. Menyentuh pipinya dan mengelus-elusnya menggunakan ibu jari dengan lembut. Sebelum berpindah mengelus bibir Jaehyun. "Aku sudah lama tak melakukannya. Dan kurasa-"

"Apa?" Tanya Jaehyun penasaran dengan lanjutan kata-kata dari pemuda di depannya. Seringai nakal dan tatapan menggoda dari Taeyong membuatnya makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kurasa aku ingin melakukan itu malam ini. Denganmu. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanya Taeyong. Matanya berbinar dan ia dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

Jaehyun melongo.

'Kena kau!' batin Taeyong sambil berseringai dalam hati.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Jaehyun untuk mencerna kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong. Hingga seringai nakal pun muncul dari wajah tampannya. "Dengan senang hati," jawabnya.

Dengan begitu. Sepasang sejoli itu memulai ronde panjang mereka di malam itu dengan ciuman panas yang tak kalah dengan yang pertama tadi. Desahan-desahan kenikmati keluar dengan mulus dari mereka

'Mmm-'

'Ahh-'

'Hmm-'

Tak henti hentinya terdengar.

Setelah Jaehyun merasa puas dengan ciuman panas mereka. Jaehyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih nan mulus milik Taeyong. Dia cium. Dia jilat. Dia hisap dengan liar, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya mendesah pelan menikmati semua itu. Tangannya yang bebas meremas remas bagian bawah Jaehyun yang masih terbalut celana. Tentu saja hal itu membuat gairah Jaehyun semakin memuncak.

BUK!

Namun tiba tiba Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun, hingga ia terjatuh diatas ranjangnya sendiri

"Kenap-" tanya Jaehyun marah karena perlakuan Taeyong yang tiba tiba tadi.

"Ssttt!" perintahnnya.

Kemudian Taeyong mengeluarkan handphone dalam saku celananya dan menjawab telepon. Mau tak mau akhirnya Jaehyun diam.

"Halo? Iya aku tidak apa-apa- Aku baik baik saja- Iya iya-" Taeyong terus saja berbicara di telepon tanpa menghiraukan Jaehyun yang masih menunggunya.

'Mengganggu saja' batinnya

"Iya. Kututup."

Taeyong mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang kini dalam posisi tiduran terlentang di kasur

"Sudah?" Tanya Jaehyun sinis dalam posisi masih terlentang di kasur, Taeyong ngangguk mengiyakan

"Bagus."

Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong hingga dia jatuh di kasur. Jaehyun langsung menindih Taeyong dengan tubuhnya dan langsung mengulum bibir tipis Taeyong dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan kiri Jaehyun menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit Taeyong terlalu keras sedangkan tangannya bebas beraksi dengan baik di bagian dada Taeyong. Membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Taeyong. Tapi Taeyong lagi lagi mendorong badan Jaehyun menjauh.

"Sekarang apa lagi?!" Tanya Jaehyun emosi gara gara aktifitasnya terganggu, lagi.

Taeyong berdiri, menatap tajam mata Jaehyun. "Aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya tidak sekarang. Aku lelah." kata Taeyong akhirnya. Kembali mengancingkan bajunya dan pergi kekamar mandi, mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama dan tidur.

Sementara itu Jaehyun tiba-tiba merasa marah.

'Brengsek! Rupanya dia mau main main denganku!' batin Jaehyun.

Pemuda Jung itu berbaring dan menarik selimut dengan kasar, sebelum pada akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

Taeyong sebenarnya belum tidur. Dari dalam selimutnya dia bersusah payah menggigit bibirnya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dan akhirnya tertidur setelah kantuk mulai menjalarinya, tertidur setelah menangis memang kebiasaannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Semua ini gara gara seseorang. Seseorang yang amat ia cintai sekaligus ia benci dalam waktu bersamaan. Seseorang yang telah mengkhianatinya, mengkhianati cintanya. Atau lebih tepat memanfaatkannya. Cinta terkadang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya.

 **TBC**

Penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutan ya!

Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW!

Salam -

-Anak Papa Jaehyun dan Mama Taeyong.


	2. Chapter 2

**NAUGHTY**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Taeyong mulai membuka matanya, cahaya menyilaukan dari arah jendela membuatnya harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Hari pertamaku,' pikirnya dan yang ia lihat setelah itu adalah seorang lelaki yang tanpa pakaian―hanya handuk yang melilit pinggang menatapnya dengan senyum mesum. Dialah Jung Jaehyun, teman sekamarnya mulai kemarin. 'Hari pertamaku dan aku sudah sial,' pikirnya lagi.

Jaehyun melihat Taeyong yang hanya diam mulai menghampiri pemuda itu. "Sudah bangun?" tanya Jaehyun yang sekarang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur Taeyong.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," balas Taeyong malas-malasan.

Jaehyun makin mendekati Taeyong dan 'Cup' Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong lembut, Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dan mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Hanya ucapan selamat pagi," jawab Jaehyun yang merasa diperhatikan dengan santai.

"Terserah." Taeyong membalas tak peduli dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kembali tidur dan mengabaikan Jaehyun begitu saja. Kasihan.

"Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?" tanya Jaehyun yang sekarang tengah menata rambutnya yang anehnya bukannya menjadi rapi malah semakin berantakan sambil bergaya narsis di depan cermin dan sesekali bergumam 'Kau memang keren' pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bangunkan aku lima menit lagi!" Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun tadi dari balik selimutnya dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar. Bergadang sambil menangis semalaman membuat ia merasa mengantuk dan membutuhkan tidur sekarang. Rasanya malas sekali baginya hanya untuk sekedar bangun dan membersihkan diri.

* * *

Lima menit berlalu setelah percakapan tadi. Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong masih tertidur pulas mulai mendekati pemuda itu masih dengan senyum mesumnya. Dipeluknya tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang. Dan berbisik tepat di telinganya "Bangun, sayang," katanya lembut. Suara dan deruan nafas Jaehyun yang Taeyong rasakan membuatnya geli dan menggeliat. "Sayang, bangun."

Taeyong hanya menjawab seadanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Walau masih mengantuk Taeyong melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Iya, iya, aku bangun."

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi." Jaehyun mengingatkan.

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jaehyun kini telah sibuk lagi menata rambutnya. "Malas," katanya datar.

Jaehyun menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi setelah mendengar jawaban dari Taeyong, kemudian ditatapnya Taeyong dengan senyumnya. Dengan satu tarikan tubuh pemuda itu sudah ada di dekapannya.

"Eum... Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku mandikan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin, namun tetap saja terdengar sangat memuakkan di telinga Taeyong. Taeyong mulai memutar matanya bosan. Melepas pelukan Jaehyun dan mengambil peralatan mandi serta handuknya. Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu tanpa mengindahkan Jaehyun yang tak dihiraukannya.

"Katanya mau memandikan aku?" tanya Taeyong sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membuat Jaehyun yang tadinya heran menjadi tersenyum senang.

"Tentu! Dengan sangat senang hati," katanya. Dan setelah itu diapun mengikuti Taeyong masuk ke kamar mandi.

Taeyong sedang merapihkan baju seragamnya sekarang, sambil berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, sibuk membenahi dirinya agar terlihat semenarik mungkin di hari pertamanya menghadiri kelas. Aktifitasnya berjalan lancar, yah setidaknya itu hingga bayangan Jaehyun-yang tanpa pakaian terpantul di cermin yang ada di depannya, awalnya sih biasa tapi lama lama membuatnya risih juga.

"Pakai bajumu, Jung," katanya datar, dan yah seperti yang kalian tahu, si Jung yang dimaksud bukannya menurut malah tersenyum aneh, membuat Taeyong kembali memutar bola matanya 'Mulai lagi," pikirnya. Dan benar saja, sosok itu mulai mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya –lagi.

'Strawberry' pikirnya saat ia menghirup aroma dari pemuda yang sekarang ada di pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Taeyong ketus. Ia mulai merasa bosan dengan sikap Jung yang satu ini. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir dengan wajah innocent. "Aku malas, kau bisa bantu aku memakainya?" tanyanya dan hanya di balas oleh Taeyong dengan senyum kecilnya. "Dasar manja," katanya lagi.

* * *

Taeyong berjalan cepat di lorong asrama, meninggalkan Jaehyun dibelakang yang tengah sibuk mengancingkan baju dan memakai dasinya. 'Shit,' batin Jaehyun. ini semua gara gara 'insiden kecil' yang menimpanya. Ingatannya kembali lagi ke waktu terjadinya insiden kecil tadi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Jaehyun POV**_

Setelah mandi, aku memang tak langsung memakai bajuku. Aku masih sibuk memperhatikan pemuda yang kini tengah merapikan pakaiannya di depan sebuah cermin dengan tampang mesum. Yah kuakui kalau aku memang mesum. Haha.

"Pakai bajumu, Jung," kudengar dia berkata padaku mungkin lebih tepatnya memerintah. Inilah yang membuat dia semakin menarik di mataku. Langka sekali bukan ada orang yang jelas jelas 'nakal' tapi jual mahal. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, bukannya menurut aku malah tersenyum kearahnya.

Hm, aku semakin tertarik kepadanya.

Ku dekati tubuhnya, dan langsung ku peluk ia dari belakang. Aku dapat mencium wangi strawberry yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku malas, kau bisa bantu aku memakainya?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Dasar manja," balasnya dengan senyum kecilnya.

Aku kira kata kata itu merupakan pertanda kesetujuan, namun ternyata…

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menjauh beberapa meter.

"Mendekatlah padaku, Jung," katanya masih dengan senyum manisnya

Aku pun menurutinya tanpa melawan, kudekati ia.

"Tutup matamu," katanya lagi.

Entah apa yang menyihirku aku langsung menutup mataku.

"Langkahkan kakimu."

Aku pun melangkah.

"Terus," katanya.

Aku pun melangkah lagi.

"Terus,"

Aku melangkah lagi.

"Ter-"

 _Buk!_

Aku rasakan kepalaku menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan kurasakan dingin di bagian bawahku. ku buka mataku dan ternyata memang benar. Aku menabrak pintu dan handuk yang melilit pinggangku terlepas dan terjatuh di lantai, segera saja ku tutupi 'itu' dengan tangan sebisaku. Kualihkan pandangan mencari sosok pemuda sialan itu. Dan ternyata dia telah ada di luar bersiap pergi sambil menatapku dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Pakai pakaianmu sendiri, Jung!" teriaknya sebelum pergi.

Aku pun tak membuang waktu lagi kupakai baju seragamku secara asal asalan, menyambar tas sekolah, dan berlari mengejarnya. 'Awas saja kau!' batinku

 ** _Flashback – end_**

"Tunggu dan lihat saja, Lee Taeyong."

Dan sekarang senyumnya sudah berubah menjadi senyum licik.

* * *

Jaehyun memasuki kelas dengan wajah merengut, masih kesal dengan insiden yang menimpanya tadi. Di dudukannya badannya di salah satu kursi kosong di depan meja guru masih dengan tampang tidak menyenangkan miliknya. Seorang wanita cantik datang menghampirinya. Langsung mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Jaehyun

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya gadis itu khawatir "…." Jaehyun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, mungkin bahkan ia tak menyadarinya ada seseorang di pangkuannya saat ini. Pikirannya seratus persen tertuju pada pemuda yang merupakan teman sekamarnya mulai kemarin.

Chaeyeon―wanita tadi yang merasa tak dihiraukan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jaehyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Di ciumnya leher putih Jaehyun. membuat Jaehyun kaget dan refleks berdiri. Membuat Chaeyeon yang ada di pangkuannya jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Apa apaan kau?" tanya-bentak Jaehyun kasar di tambah dengan pandangan menusuk ala Jung. Tak mengindahakan Chaeyeon yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Keributan itu membuat semua murid seisi kelas hening untuk beberapa waktu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Chaeyeon dengan nada manjanya, mencoba mendekati Jaehyun kembali setelah berdiri dan membersihkan roknya, namun belum sempat menyentuh badan Jaehyun, tangan itu telah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Jaehyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku, pelacur!" katanya.

Sukses membuat Chaeyeon menangis tak percaya.

"A-apa y-yang k-kau..." Chaeyeon mulai terisak lagi.

"Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu, kalau kau pernah bercinta dengan semua lelaki si asrama ini! Huh, apa namanya kalau bukan pela-"

 _Slap!_

Belum selesai Jaehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan kanan Chaeyeon telah terlebih dahulu menampar pipi kiri Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang merasa terhina dengan perlakuan itu tak segan segan mendorong Chaeyeon dengan kasar ke tembok dan mencekiknya.

"Kau… tak punya hak menamparku," katanya dengan nada sinis sebelum ia melepaskan cekikannya dengan kasar. Melihat perlakuan itu, semua murid yang ada di kelas itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap Chaeyeon yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Jaehyun tersenyum sinis menatap Chaeyeon sebelum ia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Setiap orang memandang kejadian itu dalam diam. Sementara Taeyong? jangan di tanya, Taeyong malah menutup matanya. Tidur di tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang dengan wajah tenggelam dalam lipatan tangan. 'Berisik!' batinnya

Jaehyun mulai mendekati bangku Taeyong di belakang kelas. Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong tidur mulai mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh rambut Taeyong. Tapi Tangan Jaehyun berhasil di tahan sebelum sempat menyentuhnya.

"Jangan macam macam Jung." Taeyong berkata sambil mengangkat wajahnya, memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jaehyun menjauh beberapa langkah darinya sambil mengangkat ke dua tangannya.

"Galak sekali." katanya menggoda.

Taeyong memutar mata bosan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Taeyong, memang sekarang dia sedang tak mod menghadapi pemuda Jung yang sekarang berada si depannya. 'Terlalu membosankan,' pikirnya.

"Ayo duduk denganku di depan," kata Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak mau." balas Taeyong santai.

Jaehyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah wajah pemuda itu. "Apa aku harus menciummu dulu agar kau mau menurut padaku?" Jaehyun mulai menggoda Taeyong lagi. Taeyong menghirup nafas pasrah tak ingin membuang buang energi. Ini masih pagi. Sementara penghuni kelas yang melihat itu hanya memandang mereka tertarik. Baru kali ini melihat Jung Jaehyun berlaku baik pada seseorang seperti itu.

Taeyong tak banyak bicara lagi dan pergi menuju tempat duduk yang asalnya merupakan tempat duduk Chaeyeon. Gadis itu sudah tak terlihat, ia pergi ke luar sambil menangis tadi. Kasihan.

Bel berbunyi. Dan semua siswa mulai kembali ke tempat dudukny masing-masing.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari luar, bersamaan suara pintu yang dibuka.

Taeyong memperhatikan ke arah pintu, menunggu kedatangan gurunya. Dan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia melihat guru itu. Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang ia kenali.

Tubuh Taeyong bergetar hebat dan tiba-tiba merasa lemas setelah itu

'Yunho…' batinnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih yang sudah review! Maaf tidak dibalas satu persatu.

Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya.

Jangan lupa REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**NAUGHTY**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Taeyong tak dapat berpikir apapun saat ini, otaknya seakan membeku dilanda dingin.

Kenapa dia masih ada? Taeyong kira dia―

Yunho. Guru tadi mulai memasuki kelas, semua anak yang tadinya ribut mulai berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan kembali menduduki tempatnya masing masing. Dengan santainya guru itu tersenyum ramah. Menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Dijawab dengan semangat, terlebih oleh para siswi-siswi. Yunho memang terkenal akan sosoknya yang rupawan.

Yunho mulai mendekati mejanya, menaruh buku-bukunya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah duduk adalah sosok yang sama sekali tak ia kira akan ia lihat setelah sekian lama duduk di hadapannya.

Terkejut, itulah yang ia rasakan. Ekspresi sosok itu tak tertebak tapi Yunho tahu jika sosok itu sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya.

Ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama, Yunho mencoba menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan senyum tipis membuat Taeyong yang melihat menunduk dalam. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri sosok baru di kelasnya.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru rupanya." ujar Yunho.

"Ne, _ssam_!"

Yunho mengabaikan teriakan siswa-siswanya yang meminta perkenalan klasik di depan kelas. Tidak perlu perkenalan, ia sudah _sangat mengenal_ sosok itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho basa-basi.

"Lee Taeyong." Jawab Taeyong masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Taeyong. Salam kenal, kukira? Aku harap kau betah di sini." Yunho tersenyum ramah dan menepuk kepala Taeyong sebelum kembali ke mejanya untuk memulai pembelajaran.

'Dia sama sekali tak berubah,' pikir Taeyong.

Itulah yang memenuhi kepala Taeyong selama pembelajaran berlangsung. Taeyong tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan penjelasan sosok itu tentang pembelajaran. Ia sibuk melamun dan menatap kosong.

Kenapa setelah lama ia harus kembali melihat sosok itu lagi?

Waktu berjalan cepat. Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran Yunho berakhir.

Yunho membereskan bukunya dan tersenyum pada setiap siswanya, terdiam sebentar dan memandang Taeyong sedikit lebih lama sebelum berdiri dan menjawab salam. "Jangan lupa kerjakan soal latihan buku paket kalian dari semua bab 2 untuk besok." Desahan penuh protes ia terima, tapi Yunho sudah terlalu biasa dengan yang satu itu. "Dan untuk Lee Taeyong, datanglah ke ruanganku setelah jam pelajaran usai."

Yunho pergi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi seisi kelas yang mulai berbisik-bisik gaduh.

Apa maunya?

Taeyong menghela nafas panjang, tak sadar dengan ekspresi teman sebelahnya yang sepertinya terlihat tidak senang sejak tadi.

* * *

Bel pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi tanda pelajaran di hari ini selesai. Semua anak pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju ke aula untuk makan, mengikuti kegiatan klub atau kembali ke kamar masing masing. Piihan terakhir sungguh menggoda, tapi ada suatu tempat yang mesti Taeyong datangi setelah ini. Memenuhi permintaan Yunho untuk datang ke ruangannya.

Taeyong mulai memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas, merasa di perhatikan, akhirnya Taeyong mendongak dan mendapati teman sebangkunya, si brengsek Jaehyun sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Apa?" tanya Taeyong ketus.

"Huh? Tidak." Jaehyun memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

Taeyong yang mendengar hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran dan berfikir. Kenapa teman satu kamarnya ini kesal?

"Kau mau ke ruang Yunho?" tanya Jaehyun setelah ia berdiri.

Taeyong mengangguk saja.

"Ayo kuantar," kata Jaehyun tiba tiba sambil berjalan duluan.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala, menolak. "Tak usah repot-repot. Urusi saja urusanmu."

Taeyong pergi meninggalkan bangkunya. Sekaligus meninggakan Jaehyun yang menggeram kesal. Harga dirinya terluka karena Taeyong baru saja _menolak_ nya.

Taeyong berjalan santai saat ia melewati lorong. Saat ia melihat pintu-pintu berjejer barulah ia sadar kalau ia tak tahu letak ruangan yang ia tuju. Begitu bodohnya.

'Kenapa tadi tak kuterima saja tawaran Jaehyun,' sesalnya dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya kebingungannya tak bertahan lama, saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya barulah ia tahu yang mana ruangan gurunya itu. Karena segerombolan gadis baru saja keluar dari sana dengan wajah bersemu sambil membicarakan betapa baik dan tampannya Yunho- _ssam_.

Taeyong berjalan cepat. Mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan namanya. Saat suara dari sisi lain menyuruhnya masuk, pelan-pelan ia mulai membuka pintu, sedikit demi sedikit hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit yang lumayan keras.

Ruangan itu gelap. Yang ada hanyalah sedikit cahaya dari jendela yang tertutupi kain yang agak transparan dan cahaya dari pintu yang ia buka.

Dengan ragu ragu ia mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

Sebuah tarikan membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung masuk.

Pintu tertutup begitu saja, membuat Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya.

Taeyong merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari arah belakang membuatnya kaget. Ia dapat merasakan kalau tangan tangan itu besar dan hangat. Tangan yang memeluk leher dan pinggangnya itu membuat Taeyong menjadi sesak karena dekapan itu kuat, begitu kuat.

" _Taeyong_ …"

"Lepaskan aku."

Bukannya terlepas, pelukan itu malah semakin erat.

" _Taeyong_ …"

Taeyong mencoba melepaskan tangan yang merengkuh tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku."

Pelukan itu mengendur perlahan. Tangan di bahunya memutar tubuh Taeyong. Tangan besar dan hangat itu mengelus pipinya, membawanya lebih dekat untuk menyatukan bibir untuk sebuah ciuman panas dalam kegelapan. Taeyong hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil meremas bagian depan dari kemeja sosok di depannya.

Lalu semua sentuhan hilang. Seakan tak pernah terjadi. Seakan semua terjadi tadi hanya mimpi. Tidak nyata. Meski sentuhannya masih meninggalkan kenyamanan ganjil di tubuh Taeyong.

Sosok yang tadi memeluknya melepaskan tubuh Taeyong dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirainya. Membuat Taeyong dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau itu memang Yunho. Jung Yunho. Pamannya. Orang yang juga merupakan dosa di masa lalunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Taeyong?"

Taeyong memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah."

Senyum ramah yang selalu Taeyong rindukan. Harusnya Taeyong tak begini. Yunho adalah pamannya dan cinta pertamanya yang susah payah ia lupakan.

"Kau mau tanya dimana mereka?" tanya Yunho tiba tiba membuat Taeyong yang masih di alam pikirannya kembali sadar. Taeyong hanya mengangguk dan ekspresi Taeyong berubah menjadi serius.

"Mereka ada di kediaman Kim." ucapnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar itu. Ia merindukan mereka.

"Mereka baik-baik saja?"

Yunho mengangguk. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Taeyong. Jarak mereka mungkin hanya beberapa centi sekarang. Taeyong dapat melihat kekecewaan di mata pamannya itu. "Kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Yunho.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup bibir di depannya sekilas. Itu yang terakhir. "Jika kau bukan pamanku, mungkin aku masih mencintaimu." ucap Taeyong sebelum pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah membungkuk dan berkata, "Aku pergi, Yunho- _ssam_."

Yunho yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa pasrah.

Semuanya memang sudah berakhir sejak lama. Dia dan Taeyong.

* * *

Taeyong memasuki kamarnya, dia melihat Jaehyun dengan tampang yang menurutnya aneh tengah terduduk di sisi ranjang miliknya. Membuatnya heran. Jaehyun yang melihat kedatangan Taeyong hanya menatap sosok itu tajam. Taeyong mulai mendekati Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya datar sambil melemparkan tas dan melepaskan dasi sekolah miliknya yang melekat di pakaiannya.

Tanpa peringatan, Jaehyun menarik dan membanting tubuh Taeyong di atas ranjang membuat Taeyong meringis. Jaehyun mulai melepaskan kancing bajunya asal masih dengan tatapan anehnya. Dengan cepat ia meraup bibir di depannya itu dengan kasar. Tangannya pun tak diam. Tangannya mulai melepaskan paksa pakaian seragam Taeyong.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Yunho?" tanya Jaehyun tajam setelah ia melepaskan ciuman ganasnya yang sampai membuat bibir bawah Taeyong berdarah.

"Bukan urusanmu." Taeyong menjawab ketus membuat Jaehyun makin geram.

Gigi Jaehyun gemeletuk menahan marah. Cemburu membakar dirinya.

Jaehyun merobek pakaian Taeyong. dan mulai menciumi tubuh itu.

Taeyong? Ia hanya diam. Sudah terlalu sering ia mengalami perlakuan seperti ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

Terimakasih yang sudah review! Maaf tidak dibalas satu persatu.

Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya.

Jangan lupa REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**NAUGHTY**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Taeyong memang diam. Hanya diam saat pemuda Jung itu mulai menarik dan membantingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan begitu kasar. Ia diam saat pemuda Jung itu mulai meraba-raba dan menciumi tubuhnya dengan begitu bernafsu. Ia pun diam saat pemuda Jung itu mulai merobek pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Ia diam. Namun bukan berarti rela. Tapi karena ia sudah terlalu lelah mengalami hal seperti ini. Kenapa selalu terjadi padanya?

 _Taeyongie, kau harus menjaga dirimu ya?_

Taeyong sudah berjanji _padanya_.

Dan dia mengingkarinya.

'Maafkan aku...'

* * *

Jaehyun yang memang sedang marah. Memang dengan tak segan-segan dengan pemuda di depannya yang terbaring sambil menutup mata pasrah. Rasa iba menghampiri pemuda untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat wajah pemuda di depannya itu. Namun itu hanyalah sebentar, karena Jaehyun mengingat kembali alasan dari kemarahannya pada pemuda itu. Insiden di ruang Yunho _-ssam_. Ia melihat sebagian kejadian itu walau tak sampai akhir. Langsung pergi dengan perasaan sangat marah.

Jaehyun menggeram kesal. Tak ada yang berhak menyentuh orang yang ia inginkan!

Sentuhan-sentuhan itu menghilang.

Taeyong membuka matanya perlahan, melihat sepasang mata tajam pemuda yang kini ada di atasnya. Pandangan mata itu begitu menusuk. Mengintimidasi. Taeyong bisa melihat kemarahan di sana. Dengan cepat dipalingkannya wajahnya ke samping, enggan lebih lama melihat mata itu. Sejujurnya Taeyong… _takut_.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Taeyong masih mempertahankan kesan dinginnya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Karena suaranya jelas terdengar bergetar.

Jaehyun makin geram dengan pemuda di depannya. Membuatnya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mendaratkannya di pipi kiri Taeyong dengan sekali hentakan. Sebuah tamparan. Membekaskan jejak merah dan rasa sakit. Taeyong mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaehyun. Pemuda itu masih sangat emosi rupanya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah!?" bentak Jaehyun "Aku mau memperkosamu dan kau diam saja! Harusnya kau menolak! Mendorongku! Pukul aku! Apa saja untuk menghentikanku!" lanjut Jaehyun tanpa menurunkan nada bicaranya yang tinggi. Jaehyun turun dari tempat tidur, menyalurkan kemarahan tanpa sebabnya dengan memukul dinding.

Bukannya takut atau merasa menyesal, Taeyong malah menyeringai lalu tertawa pelan. Mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang tidur menghadap ke arah Jaehyun yang sedang berdiri. Menurunkan kaki-kakinya ke lantai dengan tangan menopang tubuhnya di belakang. "Ternyata Tuan Jung kita tak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa? Merasa bersalah? _Kasihan padaku_?" ucapnya lagi sambil melepaskan seragamnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Melemparkan gulungan seragamnya itu ke arah Jaehyun. "Aku tak butuh belas kasihan seperti itu darimu!"

Benar benar baru pertama kalinya Jaehyun menemui pemuda seperti ini. Pemuda yang diam saja saat diperkosa? Bahkan dari ucapannya, semua orang akan setuju jika seperti ini Taeyong sendiri lah yang terlihat memintanya sekarang. APA PEMUDA ITU GILA?!

Jaehyun berbalik pergi dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Ternyata kau tak punya nyali, Jung!" Ucap Taeyong menantang. Cukup untuk membuat kemarahan Jaehyun kembali tersulut dan menerjang tubuh Taeyong hingga terlentang di kasur, untuk sekedar mengenalkan kekuatan kedua tangannya dengan leher putihnya. Mencekiknya.

"Uhuk―" Taeyong mulai kehabisan nafasnya karena pasokan oksigennya tak terpenuhi. Jaehyun sama sekali tak main-main dengan kekuatan cekikannya. Taeyong mencoba melepaskan tangan dari lehernya itu, menendangi ke segala arah, namun sia-sia. Ujung matanya mulai panas dan mengalirkan air mata. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. 'Apa aku akan mati?' batin Taeyong pasrah. "Uh-uuk J-ja-ehyun―" Nafas Taeyong makin tesengal sengal.

Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Taeyong yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan nafas putus-putus sambil memegangi lehernya.

Jaehyun sudah akan minta maaf, tapi Taeyong malah tertawa. "Jadi seleramu yang seperti ini ya?" Pemuda itu tertawa di sela nafas pendek-pendek miliknya. Mengalungkan tangannya dengan sengaja di leher Jaehyun.

"Cih! Tak ku sangka kau sama saja seperti Chaeyeon! Bahkan lebih jalang darinya!" Ujar Jaehyun sambil berjalan menjauh, menepis tangan Taeyong kasar. Dengan segera Jaehyun mengambil dompet dalam saku celananya. Mengambil sejumlah uang dalam jumlah yang besar. Melemparkan uang itu kearah Taeyong.

"Aku membayar berapapun yang kau mau, kau milikku malam ini." ucap Jaehyun dengan seringai miliknya. Jaehyun mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mulai mendekati Taeyong yang masih terdiam. "Itukan yang kau mau?" Ucapnya sesaat sebelum ia mulai menggeluti tubuh Taeyong. Mencium dan menghisap bibirnya, meraba setiap bagian tubuhnya, merabanya dengan sensual.

Sama sekali tak sadar dengan Taeyong yang tak beraksi sedaritadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau semurahan ini, Taeyongie―"

Jijik.

Taeyong merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tenang saja karena aku akan membayar mahal, meski untuk barang murahan sepertimu." Jaehyun mencumbui leher Taeyong. "Katakan, sudah berapa banyak pria yang kau minta untuk menidurimu? Apa Yunho- _ssam_ juga salah satuny―"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku." ucap Taeyong.

Membuat segala 'aktifitas' Jaehyun terhenti seketika. Ditatapnya wajah Taeyong yang masih terlihat datar dengan heran. Mata Taeyong seperti mati. Tapi seringai Jaehyun muncul kembali. "Hah! Kau hanya seorang pela―"

'Brukkk'

Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun hingga Jaehyun terjatuh dari atas ranjang

"KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU JADI JANGAN BICARA SEPERTI KAU TAHU SEGALANYA!"

Air mata Taeyong mulai turun dengan emosinya yang mulai meledak. Jaehyun cukup kaget dengan nada bicara Taeyong yang memang sangat keras itu. Taeyong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan diri sambil mengusap matanya.

Jaehyun melihat ekspresi datar itu kembali tak lama setelahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku yang yang telah begitu bodohnya mencintai sosok yang jelas-jelas itu adalah paman kandungku sendiri. Kau tidak tahu aku yang diperkosa oleh teman terbaikku yang paling aku percaya. Kau tidak tahu aku yang dipaksa membuka seluruh pakaianku di depan rekan rekan bisnis ayahku hanya untuk taruhan. Kau juga tak tahu kan aku yang dijual hanya untuk melunasi hutang keluargaku. Lalu? Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku, Jung?"

Dingin.

Dinginnya menusuk Jaehyun.

"Aku memang tidak suci. Tapi aku bukan pelacur dan tidak butuh uangmu," lirihnya.

Jaehyun masih berkelut dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Taeyong memiliki masa lalu seperti itu. Jaehyun sudah tega menghancurkan Taeyong yang sudah hancur. "Maaf." Ujarnya pelan. Mendekat pada Taeyong.

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk.

"Maafkan aku…" Ucap Jaehyun lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Aku hanya marah! Aku marah melihat apa yang kau lakukan bersama Yunho- _ssam_. Taeyong, kau hanya milikku. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau akan menjadi milikku."

Taeyong sama sekali tak menyangka Jung Jaehyun bisa berlaku selembut dan sehangat ini pada dirinya. Lalu ucapannya yang sama sekali tak bisa Taeyong sangka.

Perasaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang tapi ia tak ingin Jaehyun mengetahuinya. Ia takut pelukan ini akan terlepas. Ia ingin lebih lama seperti ini. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang hampir sama dengan 'dia'. Menikmati pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan. Ini begitu menghayutkannya hingga ia baru sadar jika bahunya basah.

"Jung… kenapa kau menangis?"

Jaehyun menjawab dengan gelengan. Jaehyun tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Yang jelas, ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan perlakuan buruknya pada Taeyong. "Aku berjanji takkan melakukan seperti itu lagi padamu. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tapi aku tahu jika aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu."

Kalimat yang selalu ia tunggu dari seseorang. Yang ia pikir tak pernah ia dapatkan.

Dengan perasaan tak rela. Taeyong mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Diangkatnya wajahnya. Di kembangkannya senyuman manis tulus yang berbeda dari biasanya pada pemuda di depannya sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Terimakasih Jaehyunie." Ucap Taeyong sambil mencium bibir Jaehyun sekilas.

Jaehyun pun tersenyum membalas.

'Jaehyunnie?'

Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Taeyong lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Panggil aku seperti itu lagi."

"Jaehyunnie."

"Aku ingin dengar lagi."

"Jaehyunnie."

"Lagi."

"Jaehyu―"

Jaehyun mencium Taeyong kali ini. Taeyong membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

Saling berbagi. Saling menikmati. Saling Mendominasi. Saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan.

* * *

Jaehyun membaringkan tubuh Taeyong dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Memulai dengan menciumi lembut bibir pemuda di depannya dengan ciuman yang bertahap. Sementara Taeyong mendesah. Tangannya yang terbebas mulai membelai belai tubuh Taeyong dari bagian atas sampai bawah. Bibirnya yang telah puas dengan bibir mulai turun menjelajahi tubuh putih itu dengan memberikan tanda di tempat yang ia lalui.

Jaehyun berhenti.

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Jaehyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Memandang Taeyong dengan ekspresi lembut yang tak yakin. Ia tak mau menyakiti Taeyong.

Dengan senyum mengembang. Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahhhh…Jaehyunnieeeh…"

Hanya suara desahan dan kata 'jaehyun' yang mengalun dari bibir Taeyong berikutnya. Saat Jaehyun sibuk mempersiapkannya.

Setelah persiapan selesai. Jaehyun mulai menyiapkan dirinya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengelus sisi tubuh Taeyong. Bersiap di bawah sana untuk memasukkan dirinya ke bagian terdalam Taeyong.

"Boleh kumasukkan?" tanya Jaehyun yang masih sibuk menciumi tengkuk Taeyong. Taeyong yang sudah tak berdaya hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil terus mendesah dengan apa yang Jaehyun perbuat pada tubuhnya. Jaehyun mulai memasukkan dirinya pada Taeyong.

"Ahhh! S-sakit." Jerit Taeyong kesakitan.

"Haruskah aku berhenti?"

Taeyong menggeleng.

Dengan segera Jaehyun memagut bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mencoba setidaknya mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun memasukkan dirinya ke bagian terdalam Taeyong. Setelah berada di dalam dan merasakan betapa ketatnya Taeyong, Jaehyun diam menunggu persetujuan Taeyong. Mengelus kepalanya sayang melihat Taeyong kepayahan.

Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari pemuda itu Jaehyun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Taeyong masih terlihat kesakitan dengan itu.

Dengan bertahap. Jaehyun semakin bertambah cepat.

"Ahnnh! Ahh..!" Taeyong sudah mulai mendesah lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Uhh! lebih c-cepat Jaehyunnie. Aahh! Ahh…! Nyaaah!" ujar Taeyong tersengal.

Jaehyun makin menaikan temponya.

 _Slap!_

 _Slap!_

 _Slap!_

Makin lama erangan mereka makin tak terkendali. Hingga―

"Jaeh-ah!-hyun A-ku mau―"

"Bersama. Uhh!"

"Jaehyuuuun!"

Dorongan terakhir dan mereka sampai bersama.

* * *

Malam telah berganti. Pagi mulai menjelang dengan terbitnya matahari. Mengusik tidur sepasangan tubuh tanpa pakaian yang kini terbalut dalam selimut. Saling memeluk.

"Emmm…"

Jaehyun terbangun lebih dulu, mulai membuka matanya yang berat perlahan. Dilihatnya Taeyong masih tertidur dengan pulas dalam dekapannya

'Malam yang menyenangkan. Dia memang hebat,' batin Jaehyun yang tanpa sadar menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

Entah berapa kali mereka melakukannya semalam. Tapi Jaehyun bisa mengingat berbagai posisi saat mereka melakukannya. Favoritnya adalah saat Taeyong bergerak liar menggeliat di atasnya. Taeyong terlihat sangat sexy saat itu, berbeda sekali dengan wajah polosnya yang dibuatnya sekarang.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Jaehyun saat ia melihat bekas merah melingkar di leher Taeyong. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tangannya menyentuh bekas luka itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Membuat Taeyong yang tadinya tertidur mulai membuka kedua matanya.

Taeyong tersenyum. Jaehyun membalas senyumnya.

"Maaf… Lehermu…" Ujar Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangan Jaehyun yang mengusap lehernya kemudian menutup kedua matanya lagi. menikmati sentuhan tangan hangat sang pemuda Jung.

"Tak apa, Jaehyun. Aku memafkanmu karena kau sangat hebat semalam." Ujar Taeyong enteng. Sambil kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Jung Jaehyun karena masih mengantuk. Jaehyun tersenyum sebelum menyusul Taeyong menuju alam mimpi.

Lalu mereka kembali terlelap.

Memilih membolos dan melupakan jika ada ulangan penting hari ini.

Itu bisa diurus nanti kan?

* * *

 **TBC!**

Terimakasih yang udah review! Yuhuuu~

Gimana chapter ini? Ikutin terus ya! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi!


End file.
